


A Thing For Redheads

by Stephen Greenwood (Stephen_Greenwood)



Category: Californication (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-29
Updated: 2009-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephen_Greenwood/pseuds/Stephen%20Greenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank never thought he would pick up an FBI Agent in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing For Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for newo_fic. Yes, I know the timelines don't correspond. It's smut; just go with it.

Hank never thought he would pick up an FBI Agent in a bar and take her back to his apartment to fuck her. It was dizzying to think about – on a par with that nun dream, for sure, but this was actually happening – and even with his tongue down her throat, he kept expecting to wake up at any minute.

He’d been feeling down since Meredith left earlier that morning and when he deemed the hour appropriate he’d fired off down to one of his usual haunts to drown his sorrows. She had been fifteen minutes off steaming drunk when he met her but she insisted she was fine, just taking a week’s vacation in California, going to visit her brother in San Diego for a few days. Oh, and did she happen to say she worked for the FBI? That had piqued his interest. There was something downright sexy in a woman with a gun and the authority to use it. He’d hesitated a little, her being a redhead with Meredith’s departure still playing on his mind, but she was too irresistible and it hadn’t taken much convincing to get her to come home with him.

He knew it could only be a one-time thing for her and he was on the rebound, reeling after being dumped for some sleazeball who cheated on his wife. He didn’t know about Dana’s relationship status – didn’t want to know – but she was returning his kiss with enough enthusiasm to make him believe she was either single or extremely pissed at her partner and wanted to lose herself for a night. He couldn’t complain. In his hallway, she scrambled up his body and wrapped her short legs around his waist; he retaliated by grabbing her firm ass and pinning her against the wall, pressing his erection against her through too many layers of clothing. She moaned and tugged at his hair.

Blindly stumbling down the hallway, Hank somehow made it to the bedroom while their tongues fought a highly competitive duel, only parting when he fell back onto the mattress and she landed on top of him. His hands trailed up her thighs; hers reached for the buttons on his shirt, nimble fingers deftly undoing each one until the material slipped from his broad shoulders. Before he could move, Dana tossed her own shirt across the room, smiling wickedly at the way his jaw dropped. He let out a wolf whistle.

“Wow,” he said, stunned.

She leaned in to say in a low purr, “This is just the beginning.”

Hank thought his eyes might roll into the back of his head; he redeemed himself by unclasping her bra and throwing it carelessly to one side, his hands cupping and kneading her soft skin. “I hope so,” he murmured as he took a nipple into his mouth.

She squirmed against his cock and he thrust sharply as he held her breast to his lips and she ran her fingers through his hair, nails grazing his scalp. A hand caressed her flat stomach before reaching for the waistband of her jeans, tugging at the button and zipper, sliding his fingers under the thin fabric of her panties to delve into her heat. He heard a breathy ‘oh God’ as his long index finger slipped into her and, seconds later, her palm was caressing his cock through the denim. Oh, yeah. With this woman, you definitely got what you gave.

She bit his earlobe as she told him to lose his pants. He was quick to comply – she was trained in hand-to-hand combat as well as having a licence for that gun she’d talked about – and no sooner had his boxers landed on a box of old manuscripts than her mouth closed around his erection, hot little tongue working circles over the head and pressing into that spot that made him groan and clutch the bed sheets.

“Jesus Christ,” he moaned loudly, catching sight of his shaft disappearing between blood red lips. She scraped her teeth along his flesh.

Hank thought he must have passed out because the next thing he knew she was sliding down on him, surrounding him, pulling him inside and gripping him tightly. She caught his eye and a mischievous grin spread across her face, nails raking through the sparse hair on his chest. His big hands found her hips as she began to ride him, so, so slowly until he nearly slipped from her but stopping just in time and taking him in again. It was akin to torture, the pace she had set, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. It had been a long time since he’d been well and truly fucked.

It was her turn to moan when his fingers rubbed against her clit and her pace sped up, less graceful but still oh-so-good. He thrust up when she came down, the counter rhythm proving advantageous to both. Her eyes were closed, mouth open yet silent, head tossed back to expose that delicious neck; her back arched when he leaned up to suck on her nipples and he felt her tightening around him before the waves broke and her orgasm hit, sending that tingling sensation right to his balls. A few more quick, sloppy thrusts and he let go, burying his face in her shoulder as he emptied himself into her, fingers digging into her hips hard enough to bruise.

He fell back onto the mattress and she followed him, covering his body with her own, gripping him tight enough to keep him inside. For a moment they were silent, waiting for the rush of blood to disappear from their eardrums and their racing heartbeats to return to normal. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Fuck,” she panted, exhaling and blowing a stream of hot air over his chest.

He glanced at her, mussed red hair spread over his shoulder and a thin sheen of sweat covering her toned body. “Again?” he asked with a grin.


End file.
